Stolen
by frostedbloodinthedark
Summary: Jack Frost's girlfriend is stolen by the nightmare king him self. Rated M for language, abuse, and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen**

**Summary: Jack Frost's girlfriend is stolen by the nightmare king himself. M for language, rape, and abuse.**

I tug on the chains holding me against the wall, screaming all the vile things I know at the nightmare king as he paces just out of reach of my long legs.

"Let me go you bastard!" I scream. His dark laughter echoes in the dark room. I move my head back as he dissolves in a shadow than solidifys right in front of me, his lips inches from mine.

"Let you go? But my fun is just beginning!" He grabs my face, turning it towards him.

"Why did you fucking take me any ways? I didn't do anything to you!" I try to rip from his grasp, but his firm hand keeps my face in place.

"what better way to tear Jack Frost apart is to take his lover away?" He lets my face go, but traces a finger over my stomach. I scream, and I know my screams must please him, but I don't care. I want to get out. His long fingers trace my face, and when they get close to my mouth, I bite at him. I catch one of his finger and bite down as hard as I can, smirking as I taste blood. Then a hot white pain sears my cheek as his hand snaps across it. I cry out. His face is close to mine, so if I was breathing, we would be breathing the same air.

"You do not do that, under stand?" He spits, venom coating his words. I close my eyes, refusing to let my tears flow.

"Do you?" I nod. Then I feel sleep closing in on me, but I refuse to give in, knowing the terrible nightmares that follow. I feel his cool hand stroking my sore cheek. His skin his cold, but not as cold as Jack's. I finally give in.

_The room is dark. Suddenly, a spotlight searches the floor, finding the edges of my bloody bare feet. Then a broken, bloody figure. I step towards it, crouching beside it. I press a hand to their bare back. I recoil at how cold their skin is. Only one person she knew could be that cold. She gently rolls them over, sobbing when she sees his face, made grotesque by the blood staining his once-beautiful silver hair. His blue eyes stare sightlessly at me. I scream. _

I wake up, unchained, in Pitch's arms, screaming my head off. His hand mockingly try to calm me, only making it worse. I struggle, trying to get free from his arms but he dosen't relent. I give up, my shoulders shuddering.

"What do you want with me?" I whisper, my black hair falling in front of my lowered face.

"I want to break you, so when I'm done, you won't even trust Frost." He murmurs, his words stabbing my heart like daggers. Tears fall into my hands and I feel him digging in my mind, leeching off my fear and hurt.

"Stop. P-please s-stop." My body shakes. I feel his hands roam my body, slipping up my shirt, and I push at him.

"I love it when they beg." He spits out the word _beg. _His hand finds it's way under my bra and I scream as he squeezes my breast. His chuckle grates my ears as he lifts my shirt over my head. He pulls his hand out and reaches behind him. A flash of silver then blinding pain as Pitch digs a knife into my arm, writing a word. When he's finished, he carelessly wipes away the blood. I see the word. _Pitch's._ He carved his name into my arm, claiming me for as long as I live. I sob, the sound echoing, sounding horrific. He digs it into my side, writing his name all over me. I scream and finally hear the clatter of the blade hitting the ground over my screaming. I give into the black wave. I feel the pain of the knife for ever, but I have a feeling it isn't a dream, because it's black. I'm right, because I wake, curled up in a pool of red. I realise I've been stripped down to my underwear. I wonder how long I have until he returns. Not long, because he walks in. He lifts me up by my throat and he chains me to the wall again.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" I haven't, Jack was always careful with me, the most I've gotton is a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes." I lie, knowing that he would steal that away too. He reaches into my mind, searching my memories. I feel him in my head. He's looks for the memory of my first kiss.

"No you haven't." He says after what feels like 300 years. I press my head to the wall, turning my head to the side. Pitch grabs my face,turning it roughly. He cup it in both hands, pressing his lips to mine. He forces my lips to part, thrusting his tongue in my mouth, exploring it. I try to pull away but his hands keep me in place as he pulls away, smirking. I shake, feeling as if someone reached into my chest and ripping out my heart.I feel his arms reaching around me, taking my bra off, and I'm a bomb exploding. I scream, kicking my feet, ignores it and pulls my panties off. This stops me, and I cross my legs as he pushes the black robe off his shoulders. He reaches for the button of his pants and all I'm thinking is _Jack I'm sorry, Jack I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry._ I feel his lips on my neck, trailing kisses down my collar bone, reaching my breasts. He bites down, and it _hurts_. I scream and he moves to the next one, biting even harder. I scream, unmoving, broken. I'm finally empty. But he dosen't stop. He thrusts into me, causing me to bleed, and the pain is different. I scream at the top of my lungs. He continues to thrust deeper into me, the pain consuming me. Will it change to pleasure like so many older girls described it to? No, it's pain. All I can feel is pain. He finishes in me, leaving me too bleed and cry, finally broken, empty. I fall asleep, no nightmares. When I wake up, no Pitch, no chains. I'm fully dressed. I get up, trying the door. Unlocked. I'm free. I open the door, expecting to feel joy at my freedom, but I feel nothing but regret for what I let Pitch do to me. I see the nightmare king himself walking towards me and I hide behind a wall as he walks by, opening the door of my room. I take off down the hall he came, hearing his frustrated shout behind me. I turn a corner, seeing light pouring in from a hole. A run to the circle of light, staring up. High above my head is a hole, covered by a broken bed. I climb up the wall, my ankle just out of reach as Pitch catches up with me. He growls in frustration, climbing after me, and I grab a support beam, and it breaks under my weight. I screams, grabbing on to a piece of rock jutting from the wall of the tunnel. I pull my self up, grabing onto a more solid support beam , pulling myself up. Pitch yell, reaching for my ankle, and I scream, pulng from his grasp. I'm by Jack's frozen lake, and I run to a tree, the only thing I can think to keep me away from Pitch. He dosen't follow me. I feel the wind suddenly pick up, and Jack soars above my head. All I feel is the same regret that I felt in the tunnel. He lands on the shore of the lake, looking around.

"May?" That's the first time I hear my name for over a month. I jump from my tree, landing heavily.

"Here." I croak out. He turns, his face lighting up. He runs over to me, enveloping me in the familiar cold that would soothe me if I didn't do what I did. I pull away from the silver-haired Winter Guardian, tear springing to my eyes.

"Where were you?" He whispers.

"Pitch." Is all I need to say. His bright blue gaze darken with anger. I let my tears flow an I sink to the ground, burying my face in my hands. I feel nothing but regret. Regret threatens to consume me. To rot mme from within. And I hate Pitch for that. I hate him. I scream, the sound muffled by my hands. I know that Jack knows. That Pitch broke me, that he..stole hings from me. I feel his cold hand rest on my shoulder.

"Let's go see the Guardians. They need to see tat you're alive." He whispers. I nod, letting him pick me up and we fly over seas, leafless forests. Usually when I flew on the wind with Jack, I felt joy, but again, I feel nothing. Not even regret. Or guilt. Every fiber of emotion is leeched from my body. We land in the workshop and Jack seems unwilling o put me down, but it reminds me of how Pitch had held me after I woke up from my first nightmare. But he does it lovingly, not mockingly. He puts me down and hold my hand gently. I take a breath preparing to face the guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Chapter 2**

**~Review time!**

**-Annu: Log on gurl!**

**-CRAZY-STORY-13: I may do more in chapter 3!**

**-I don't exist: Thanks 3**

All I feel is Jack's hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the doors of the North Pole.

"No..." I whisper. I don't want to see their relived faces, not even Tooth, my best friend. I don't want them to realize I'm empty, that I'm broken. I don't want to try and fix me, which I know they will.

"It's okay." He murmurs, rubbing my back. He opens the doors, and they see us.

"May! Y-your alive!" Tooth whispers, darting over to us. She embraces me, and I wince as she presses to my stomach.

"What happened to you, Mate?" Bunny asks.

"Pitch took her." Jack murmurs.

"What did he do to her? She looks..."

"Empty, I know." Tooth pulls away from me.

"Why did you wince? Did he hurt you?" She asks, worry lighting her gaze.

"Yes." I whisper, the first word I've said to them.

"How?" North asks.

"I... I don't want you to see." I whisper. I stare blankly over their shoulders, at the globe slowly turning, the lights glimmering. Some lights flicker out, and others replace them. Jack places a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me." He whispers. I'm guided to a quiet room. He sits by the window, making space for me. I shiver with the cold as his hand ghosts over my bare arm.

"will you show me what he did to you?" He asks quietly. I shake my head, covering my face with my hands.

"I-I can't." I feel his hand on my back.

"Why?"

"I just can't." His lips touch the top of my head.

"Okay." He murmurs. His hand press against my stomach like he did before Pitch got to me,and I cry out in pain. He pulls away.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks. I gasp, gently holding my stomach, careful not to touch my wounds.

"What did he do to you?" He whispers. Tears flow down my cheeks. I can't show him. I don't want to see the look of disgust that will surely be on his face when I do. I can't bear the thought.

"Please, May, you have to show me." I nod, lifting up my shirt to reveal the healing wounds. His eyes dart over my skin.

"Oh, May..." He whispers, wrapping his arms around me.

"You don't hate me?" I murmur.

"Why would I hate you? He did that against your will."He says, pulling away. I nod.

"You have to show the others. We want to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do, come on." He guides me back to where the Guardians are waiting. Jack murmurs something to them, then turns to me.

"Show them." He murmurs. I shake my head. Tooth flutters up.

"Please, May, we want to help." She begs, her purple eyes wide. Tears blur my vision.

"No." I croak out.

**Tooth POV**

I watch May back away, her gray eyes wild, but empty at the same time. Scars crossed over her bare arms and dried blood stains her blue tank-top. Her black hair is tangled, and dirt smears over her cheeks. She looks so different then the neat girl who showered every day. I shiver, imagining being in the hellhole that is Pitch's palace for over a month. I reach out for my friend.

"Please." I whisper. The tears that had been collecting in May's eyes spill over, drawing lines in the dirt on her cheeks. She shakes her head again, covering her face wit her scarred hands. She brings her hands away suddenly.

"W-who just touched me?" She stammers. Everyone was at least a foot away from her.

"No-one did, May." North says slowly. She looks around, eyes wide, as if expecting a ghost to pop out at her. Hey eyes fix on the globe and go even wider. I turn, and so does everyone else, to see black sand pouring over the globe. A horrible noise fills the room. A dark laughter. May puts her hands over her ears, crouching down. Pitch's shadow appears behind her.

"You have been a very naughty girl, running away. North should put you on his Naughty List." The Nightmare King solidfys, grabbing her, pulling her up.

"Did you show your friends your rewards?" He hisses into her ear. She struggles.

"How 'bout I show them?"

"Let her go Pitch. You have no reason to hurt her." North commands. He laughs again.

"Oh, what better way to get revenge on th Guardians is to rip them from their most precious belonging?" His golden eyes dart over to Jack, holding his staff at him.

"Better not, you might hurt her." He sneers. "Get her back if you can." He laughs, disappearing. Jack yells with anger, shooting ice at the place where he stood moments ago, a chunk of ice forming on the wall. He sinks to the ground.

"I let her down.. I promised I wouldn't let Pitch get her again..." He whispers. North puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go the Nightmare Palace." He murmurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Chapter 3

I scream as Pitch throws me too the wall of my old cell. He made 'improvements'. The wall of where the door was is ripped away, instead it's metal bars. At least half of it is. The bottom half is the stone that the rest of the cell is made of. A metal door that doesn't budge when I throw myself against when Pitch leaves to get my 'punishment.' I scream. Just when I started to feel safe again, he ripped me away. I sink to the cold floor, curling up in a fetal position. He comes in.

"Get up." He orders. I refuse to move. He kicks me in the ribs, hard.

"I said get up!" He yanks my up by the hair. I scream in pain.

"You do what I say, you whore!" He hisses into my face. "Understand?"

"Yes." I say through gritted teeth. I look at his hand, trying to see what is in store for me, and wish I hadn't. He grips a long thin knife. He lifts it so it catches light from the full moon trickling in through a small window in the ceiling. The window is grimy, and doesn't give in much light.

"Like what you see? Well, it's the last thing that you will see." He growls. What he's going to do sinks in. I shut my eyes, refusing to open them.

"Open your eyes." He orders. I shake my head, keeping them tightly shut.

"I guess you have to live with the disgust that your friends will looks at you with. I'm actually doing you a favor." He hisses into my ear. I hear the clatter of a blade hitting the stone, but I know he must have another. I tense up when I feel his tongue dart over my bare shoulder. I was right, I feel the familiar pain of a knife cutting into my skin. I scream in pain, squeezing my eyes shut harder.

"There's more of that to come. But if you let me do this, I'll won't do anything else with a knife. I'll end your sorry lifetime." He hisses. Losing my eyes, and dying, or enduring the pain of a knife.

"I'll take the knife." I spit a mixture of blood and saliva into his face. A stabbing pain in my stomach, opening my old wounds. I scream, biting my lip, breaking the skin. I taste blood as blood comes into my mouth. I feel the knife leave my body, and I fall to the floor, shaking. I open my eyes a crack I see red. Red pouring from my stomach, staining the floor, and my shirt. I regret it, closing my eyes again. I feel Pitch's hand stroke my stomach.

"You have such beautiful blood." He murmurs.

"If only I can see it cover your face." I feel his hand press to my face, probably leaving a bloody hand print

"That's better." He hisses. I move my head away from, refusing to open my eyes.

"I love the way it stains the floor. If only I can control blood." He murmurs. _Where is Jack? Surely he'll come..._ I scream as the knife cuts into my arm.

"That's right... Let it all out..." I feel a warm wet liquid trickle down my arm. I feel woozy.

"Sleep... Sweet nightmares.." That's the last statement I hear.

_Screams. All I hear are screams. And cries of pain. Darkness is all I see. I realize the screams and cries belong to me. Warm, wet blood slips over my fingers as I hold my stomach. I whimper. Voices. Familiar voices. Demanding... Something. _

I'm jolted awake by a cold hand. I look up, hoping it's not Pitch. It's Jack. I try to get up off the floor but I can't. Jack picks me up. I don't see anyone else, not even Pitch, but I know he must be coming soon.

"Jack." I croak.

"You're okay. I've got you."

"We have to get out of here before Pitch..."

"The other are taking care of him." He murmurs, walking out.

"He wanted to blind me." I whisper, pressing to his chest. He kisses the top of my head and I focus of the slight sway of him walking down the hall. The Guardians join us.

"We gave Pitch a reason to stay away from her." Tooth says, brushing some stray feathers off her shoulders. I smile weakly into Jack's chest, my eyelids heavy. I yawn.

"You might want to stay awake until we leave. He can still give you nightmares." Jack murmurs. I nod slowly, struggling to keep my eyes open. When we get out, the light hurts my eyes, but the cool breeze soothes me. I close my eyes, giving into the sleep crashing into me.

**(A.N. This is the end of book one! Look out for the next book, Healing. I'm working on the first chapter now!)**


End file.
